Caelum (Six)
One of the countries located within Earth Land. Caelum serves as the country where Fairy Tail: Blackout take place in. Description Caelum's original discovery is unknown and lost to time, however it has always been listed on maps for the past several hundred years, however when discovered it was not marked a true discovery due to the remains of the civilization that once stood, and at the time of its rediscovery, the surface of the island was almost completely covered with ruined buildings. It was also found that the island was riddled with underground ruins, temples, shrines and other mysterious looking obelisk. While attempting to understand and discovery what had happened to the prior civilization that lived there, a legendary curse or disaster was foretold in one of the hieroglyphics that occurred without fail every century. This led to the discovery of the machine Guardians that protected these ruins and fought and killed all who intruded. Due to the various unfortunate accidents which plagued early exploration attempts and the persistence of the rumors of a legendary curse or disaster, the majority of these ruins were sealed off from the general public. Exploration allowed only in the more close to surface ruins and with a special liscence. As for the legendary disaster,the general public got word of it and it is believed by some that every century, an undefined presence that resides beneath the island awakes and destroys all life present on it. Other believe aliens come and take the people and destroy the island while some believe it is the work of demons sacrificing people. Research conducted by the current Chancellor, Durance, shows that there are remnants of several different civilizations on Caelum more than was found in the first few digs, which suggests that the previous inhabitants of the island have built a civilization many times, only to have it destroyed each time. This is believed to be the origin of the myth of the legendary disaster that haunts the island and where the rumors began to gleam into the current civilization which feared for it's life. While there zero proof has been unearthed regarding this disaster or curse, many people who believe in the legend choose to vacate the island. Low population becoming an increasing problem over the last several years largely in part to that. The walls and gates that divide the city into various areas are also remnants of ancient ruins, which continue to function in this day and time. These walls, along with the ruins known as the Sub-portals (located in Shitari Forest, The Celtic Lake and Cardon Woods) and the closed off and equally mysterious Main Gate. The master obelisk and monument to the technological achievements from the ancestors' of the island of unknown time. All methods and attempts to open or gain access to the main gate has failed. In other beliefs it is said that the reason for this curse is because the island is riddled with a treasure so powerful it would function as something to "transcend mankind into the next age of magic" which is why the disaster is said to be invoked. The rumors stirring up the population to begin to seek and angering the island itself to take action to protect its treasure. Localization The island of Caelum, located in the sea not far from Minstrel's western shores. Despite its location on the map is it quite a distance from Minstrel that the two share no history together at any point. It has been said that Minstrel was even involved in the legendary disaster that happens every 100 years, however this is stated as rumor alone as Minstrel has had zero interaction with the country. There also appears to be another land mass behind Caelum however there have been no active report of activity on the island regarding life or attempts to colonize. All attempts have led to citizens vanishing over time and never returning. Leaving the listed island as the resident dead space. Administration & Government Members COMING SOON Notable Events COMING SOON Cities/Towns Donaniu.jpg|'Clozer' Madripoor_4.jpg|The Captial City Flanvel Gloriano.png|'Cardon City' Peach_Market.jpg|'Clozer Market' Yass_Forest.jpg|'Jyun Woods' 026.jpg|'The Prime Barrier' Category:Locations Category:Story Locations Category:Fairy Tail: Rebirth Trilogy Category:Locations Category:Story Locations Category:SIx's DLC Category:Six's DLC